


Plan Xander

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Gen, Plan Xander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time for Plan Xander." </p><p>Why does Xander even bother with "Plan Xander" or why is it so important to him? This is my take on Xander and "Plan Xander."</p><p>Story is better than this bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Xander

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know me personally, Xander Bly is one of my favorite rangers based heavily on Plan Xander. So of course I've got opinions on it but I'm not entirely sure how this came about. Also, it makes me sad when people say he's a bad ranger or an idiot for Plan Xander.
> 
> I wrote this after watching some Mystic Force and reminiscing talking with Richard Brancatisano (Xander) about Plan Xander at Power Morphicon. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Xander always tried to talk things out before resorting to fighting. In his mind, fighting was a last resort. If you could sort it out without having to use violence, that’s when he truly felt hope for humanity. The rest of the team thought he was an idiot for “Plan Xander” but he was fine with that. They’d given up trying to talk things out, instead getting ready for an inevitable fight. However, Xander was never going to give up trying to work things out without violence. 

No matter how many times he looked naïve or like an idiot, he would always try “Plan Xander.” Sure, he was a Power Ranger and it was his mission to protect the world and the people in it from the bad guys; but did that mean he couldn’t do that minus the violence? No, in fact, it may even give him (and his team) an advantage over the bad guys; he wasn’t blood thirsty for violence or destroying things. He genuinely cared and wanted to protect people and if he could do that without a single moment of violence? Well, that would make the situation better. After all, they were the good guys; shouldn’t they be open to things other than trying to solve violence with violence? Xander certainly was and always would be.

When he teamed up with some of the previous Power Rangers, they’d scoffed and rolled their eyes at “Plan Xander.” They dubbed him a naïve fool; they probably didn’t think he could even fight. He showed them that he could fight if needed to, but he really would’ve liked to see “Plan Xander” work. The only one who didn’t judge him was Adam Park. When he tried to explain it to the others, they definitely deemed him foolish. Adam didn’t though, he spoke in favor of “Plan Xander” by sharing two of the three rules his mentor, Zordon, had enforced when he was a Ranger.

The first rule being, never to use your power for personal gain. Xander may have learned that the hard way when he tried to get rid of a zit and accidentally turned himself into a tree. But he understood the reasoning for that rule, Power Rangers were strong and using that power for their personal gain is basically cheating.

The second rule, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. They knew who Rita was; they were battling her son after all. He’d also met her when she became good and was known as Mystic Mother. Zordon had specifically told them to use their powers to defend, never to attack. 

That’s exactly what “Plan Xander” was about, trying to de-escalate a battle, defending the people of this world. Adam had helped Xander realize that no matter what anyone told him about his way of handling things, it was the right thing to do, it was an honorable thing to do. Jenji had once told him that that was what made him a great warrior, an honorable warrior. 

Xander hopes that one day, “Plan Xander” will be a success, and until that day happens, he’ll continue to try. While different, he uses “Plan Xander” in his everyday life after he loses his powers. School kids are fighting? He tries to de-escalate the fight and have them talk it out, teaching them that violence should never be a first resort; you should always try to talk it out first. Although it never worked with the bad guys, he will celebrate the victories when it did work with humans, within society. After all, he wanted people to understand that violence is never the first resort; it is the last resort and only the last resort if absolutely needed.


End file.
